1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water control devices, and more particularly to water control devices that sense o detect the moisture in a surrounding area and that activate according to the applied water pressure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some instances, it is necessary to automatically turn hydraulic or water systems on, but perhaps due to the presence of several devices supplied by the same water source, the pressure is not sufficient for all of them to operate simultaneously. When there are many units installed in parallel, as in irrigation or sprinkler systems, it is most advantageous to have all units attached to a single water source.
In the underlying parent applications, an automatic water control device was set forth that controlled water flow according to need as sensed by a sensor. A venturi device created a region of low pressure that was transmitted to a pressure sensitive valve housing that was in turn connected to the sensor. Presence or absence of ambient pressure controlled the flow of water through the valve device. No outside energy source was necessary for switching the apparatus from on to off states, or vice-versa, allowing local control of the distribution of water through the control device. Energy for the control device was derived from pressurized water flowing both through and past the control device.